Galio
Galios nächster verursacht immer wieder als |magisch}} am Ziel und auch um sein Ziel herum. |leveling = |description2 = Demolierender Koloss kann und verursacht dann des Angriffsschadens|ad}} als |magisch}} an allen getroffenen Gegnern. |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| wird auch in magischen Schaden konvertiert, verursacht aber nur am eigentlichen Ziel und nicht an nahen Gegnern Schaden. |video = Galio-P }} }} |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Galio feuert zwei Windstöße ab, die einen Bogen beschreiben, an der Spitze wieder zusammenlaufen und an allen getroffenen gegnerischen Einheiten |magisch}} anrichten, die sie durchdringen. |leveling = }} |description2 = Sobald die beiden Windstöße aufeinander treffen, formen sie einen Tornado, der sich über Sekunden langsam vorwärts bewegt und Sekunden|ab hier als Tick bezeichnet}} an allen sich darin befindlichen gegnerischen Einheiten |magisch}} anrichtet, wobei der prozentuale Schaden gegen auf 150 Schaden begrenzt ist. |leveling2 = %}} pro 100 Fähigkeitsstärke)}} vom maximalen Leben des Ziels)|hp}}|Maximaler Tornadoschaden| vom maximalen Leben des Ziels)|hp}}}} |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| können nur den Windstoßschaden, nicht aber den Tornadoschaden blockieren. * und können jeden Windstoß einzeln blockieren. Der Tornado formt sich nicht, wenn einer der Windstöße blockiert wird. |video = Galio-Q }} }} (21.875 pro 0.25 Sekunden aufgeladen).}} |collision radius = |effect radius = |width = |speed = |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |Beginn mit der ersten Aktivierung der Fähigkeit.}} |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Galio erhält einen , welcher anhält, bis dieser gebrochen wird und sich nach 12 Sekunden, in denen er keinen Schaden erlitten hat, erneuert. |leveling = % seines maximalen Lebens|hp}}}} |description2 = Galio lädt für bis zu 3 Sekunden auf, wird , sich selbst um 15 % und erhält und . Längeres Aufladen erhöht die Reichweite, den Schaden und die Dauer der von Schild von Durand. |leveling2 = % |Normale Schadensreduktion| % % pro 100 Fähigkeitsstärke)}} % pro 100 zusätzliche Magieresistenz)|mr}}}} |description3 = Galio behält die Schadensreduktion für 2 weitere Sekunden, alle nahen Gegner und setzt dessen |ms}} auf für |leveling3 = |description4 = Betroffene Gegner erleiden |magisch}}, welcher um erhöht wird. |leveling4 = |Maximaler Magischer Schaden| }} }}| ) negiert werden. * Nach der zweiten Aktivierung gibt es einen kurzen Zeitraum, in welchem andere Fähigkeiten gepuffert werden können. |video = Galio-W }} }} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Galio springt kurzzeitig (für Sekunden) zurück, um danach nach vorne zu sprinten (nicht durch Terrain hindurch). |leveling = |description2 = Galio verursacht an allen Gegner auf seinem Weg |ap}} und stoppt vorzeitig, wenn er einen trifft. Dieser wird für Sekunden . |leveling2 = |Schaden an Nicht-Champions| }} |description3 = Einheiten, die keine Champions sind, erleiden 50 % weniger Schaden. |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} |speed = |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Galio wählt den aktuellen Aufenthaltsort eines als Zielort aus. Danach beginnt Galio, für Sekunden zu kanalisieren, um dann zu diesem Zielort zu springen, |ap}} an allen Gegnern im Zielbereich zu verursachen und getroffene Gegner für Sekunden . |leveling = }} |description2 = |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| Massenkontrolle. |video = Galio-R.ogv |video2 = }} }} cs:Galio en:Galio es:Galio fr:Galio pl:Galio pt-br:Galio ru:Галио zh:加里奥 |Hintergrund= Alte Geschichte , mit einer mächtigen demacianischen Krone in der Hand, im Schatten der Statue Rast machte. Zu Stein erstarrt vor den Blicken seiner unerwarteten Besucherin geschützt, betrachtete Galio die einsame Yordle. Sie sah aus, als würde auch sie eine schwere Bürde auf ihren Schulterntragen. Genauso stumm und stoisch, wie sie gekommen war, brach sie auch in Richtung Demacia auf. Diese Begegnung entzündete einen Funken in Galios Augen. Er entsann sich schließlich wieder des Grundes, für dessen Verteidigungsein Meister gestorben war. Er entstieg seiner selbstgewählten Läuterung und folgte dem tapferen Wesen. Er hatte einen neuen Grund zu leben: der Liga der Legenden beizutreten und im Namen Demacias zu kämpfen. |-|Liga-Bewertung= wird bald übersetzt ;Candidate * ;Date * 10 August, 20 CLE ;Observation Galio wears a face as though he is lost in concentration. One may mistake this look to mean the great beast is dumbfounded. His facial features, especially his massive jaw with the exaggerated underbite, give the massive gargoyle the look of a simpleton. This look is intentionally deceptive, magically crafted to lull an opponent into thinking that Galio is mentally slow. The reality of the situation is that he is intently studying what lies before him. The double doors – and the sign above it – are all that matters. "The truest opponent lies within." Galio nods knowingly, but does not move afterwards. His form is literally statuesque. After a lengthy pause, Galio springs to life, lumbering toward the door. Broad, powerful wings spread wide and slowly beat against the stillness of the air, propelling the gargoyle forward with a not-so-gentle whoosh. He moves as gracefully as a being made of stone and metal can. The doors swing open, revealing the inky blackness within. The engraved obsidian panthers that flank the doorway point the way inward for Galio. He obliges his stony brethren. ;Reflection With a sudden flood of light, Galio knew where he was. There was never a chance of him forgetting this place. The clearing was surrounded by a thick copse of fruit trees. In the center of the clearing were Durand's bones, blanched from countless days of weathering. He could smell the peaches and cherries ripening on the branches. Galio loathed that smell; the stench of sweet fruit growing, ripening, and rotting in a never-ending cycle reminded him of his failure to save Durand, his creator. He had failed to protect his master from the Noxian assassins who ambushed them, and it was here that he kept a penitent vigil for years afterwards. I wish they killed me instead. He thought it now as he did back then, but this time he knew something was different. An unwelcome thought masquerading as his own edged its way into his consciousness. No. I do not. Galio shifted in place, trying to shake the invasive notion out of his head. He knew it was impossible for him to actually be here, but everything felt real. The sickly-sweet scent of the fruit made him anxious. Was this still the Judgment? "It is, Galio of Demacia." The squeaky, yet powerful yordle voice belonged to a female. Sitting on a nearby stump was a familiar face. He recognized the female yordle, but she was not wearing what Galio remembered her wearing when they first met on this very spot. She wore the armor of a Demacian warrior. He now knew the yordle as , though when he first met her he did not know her name. He never spoke to Poppy then; in fact, he never even let her know that he was aware of her presence. Poppy had seen Galio standing in the clearing, but she never gave any indication that she thought he was anything more than an inanimate statue. "You are Poppy." Galio spoke with words that were carefully chosen. "I know you. This was before you joined the League. I saw you. Here." The yordle girl smiled, though she shook her head slightly. "Here... yes, you met Poppy here, but alas – I am not Poppy." The yordle girl stood and approached Galio, extending her hand. "You know this to be true." The girl smiled again. "It's okay if you want to keep calling me Poppy." Galio had watched this place for years, but for the first time, he permitted himself an examination of the environment without analyzing for ambush points or areas of defensive weakness. A sudden slight breeze carried the scent of the trees away. He could hear leaves gently rustling. He noticed how the drifting blossoms twirled with each pulse of the wind. Galio extended his talon-like paw and took the yordle girl's tiny hand into his own. He could feel the warmth of her flesh on his sculpted hide. "Thank you, Poppy." She nodded. "Why do you want to join the League, Galio?" The pungent fruit smell wafted back into the clearing, making Galio slightly jittery. "I must fight for Demacia. It was my creator's home." Poppy clasped the gargoyle's remaining free hand. As she stood facing Galio, she looked up at him with kind, yet serious eyes. "Why do you want to join the League, Galio?" Galio thought carefully about Poppy's question; he knew this was not the real Poppy, but he could surmise that her image was being used for a reason. He remembered that it was the sight of the determined yordle that broke him from his exile. He knew that she herself bore a tremendous burden. It was the same sort of burden that he too struggled to cope with - the burden of failure. Galio had later learned that Poppy lost her father in an ambush also perpetrated by Noxian assassins. They had such a horrific event in common, but they addressed it so differently. Poppy became even more resolute to complete her mission - to deliver a crown crafted by her father to a Demacian general. Galio chose... a different path. He now realized that it was his choice and his choice alone to stand vigil not over the remains of his creator, but rather over his own hubris. He looked away from Poppy for a moment, ashamed. He now knew the answer. "I want to join because it is my choice. It is my own free will. I want to fight for my creator's... for my home." "How does it feel, exposing your mind?" The pungent odor had dissipated once more. Galio looked down upon Poppy, smiling a slightly fanged grin. "It is... familiar to me. I shared my mind with my creator. I am sharing my mind with you. I will share my mind with any summoner." Another flood of light washed over Galio. He stood alone in front of a new set of double doors. There was no pause this time - Galio swung the doors wide and entered the League of Legends. }} Beziehungen zu anderen Champions * Da sich Galio und kennen, ist Galio mindestens so alt oder älter als das Königreich von Demacia selbst, welches von Orlon gegründet wurde. ** Da Galio mehrfach gegen gekämpft hat, als dieser noch am Leben war, folgt, das Galio (bzw. Durand) ein Zeitgenosse von Jarvan I ist. * ist die einzige Magieren, die Galio mag. Deshalb wurde er zu einer Art Beschützer für sie. |Strategie= = Galios Spielweise = https://euw.leagueoflegends.com/de/featured/champion-galio-the-colossus Galio ist ein steinalter Wächter, der gerne die Erde zum Erbeben bringt, wenn er in Teamkämpfen seinen Auftritt hinlegt. Im Gegensatz zu den meisten anderen Magiern ist er sehr robust, er schlägt gerne an vorderster Front die Schädel seiner Gegner ein und seine Verspottungskünste sind auch nicht von schlechten Eltern. Galio will dich schlagen, aber er will dich auch dazu bringen, zurückzuschlagen. Ihm ist es eigentlich egal, wer im Endeffekt wen schlägt – die lebende Statue will lediglich ihre wuchtigen, vom langen Schlaf eingerosteten Glieder strecken, und das am liebsten, indem sie ein paar Leute vermöbelt. Stärken Zu Beginn des Spiels kann Galio durch den wirbelsturmartigen Flächenschaden seines Passivs, Qs und Es ganze Vasallenwellen von der Lane pusten. Dadurch verschafft er sich Zeit, in der er mit seiner fast globalen Ult, Heldenhafter Auftritt, Druck auf der ganzen Karte aufbauen kann. Clevere Galio-Spieler sollten die Lebensbalken ihrer Verbündeten im Auge behalten, um wie ein wahrer Held im richtigen Moment aus dem Himmel zur Rettung herabzustürzen. Winde des Krieges gibt dem Koloss die Möglichkeit, seine Feinde aus der Entfernung umzupusten, doch der Rest seines Fähigkeitensets ist eher auf einen direkten Kampf Mann gegen Statue ausgelegt. Wenn er erst einmal bis zu seinem felsigen Hals im Kampfgemenge steckt, kann Galio durch verstärkte normale Angriffe und Durchschlagende Gerechtigkeit all seine Gegner auf einen Streich angreifen. Sobald Hilfe naht, kann er schließlich durch den enormem Spott von Schild von Durand alle Feinde in der Nähe an sich binden (ja, richtig gelesen: Galios alter Ult ist jetzt sein W xD). Schwächen Galio ist besonders gut darin, epische Kämpfe einzuläuten. Fliehen liegt ihm im Gegenzug eher weniger. Dem verzögerten Ansturm von Durchschlagende Gerechtigkeit kann leicht ausgewichen werden und tankige Champions können ihn auch einfach blocken. Ebenso kann Heldenhafter Auftritt durch gegnerisches Betäuben oder Festhalten unterbrochen werden. Wenn der Koloss einmal im Getümmel aufgeschlagen ist, bleibt ihm meist nichts anderes übrig, als bis zum bitteren Ende durchzuhalten. Champions wie Aurelion Sol, die Vasallenwellen ähnlich schnell und effizient ausschalten können, machen es Galio ebenfalls nicht einfach. Und obwohl die rumplige Skulptur nun nicht mehr ganz so abhängig von Magieresistenz ist wie vor ihrer Aktualisierung, ist sie gegen Teams mit starkem Fokus auf Angriffsschaden immer noch im Nachteil. Das Höllenzepter bleibt einer seiner Kerngegenstände, der allerdings nicht allzu viel gegen einen überlegenen Zed ausrichten kann. |SkinsTrivia= Skin-Screenshots Galio Standard Screenshots.png|Klassischer Galio Galio Charmeur Screenshots.jpg|Charmeur Galio Skins ; : * Im Hintegrund seines Splash-Arts sieht man eine demacianische Stadt namens "High Silvermere".. ; : * Dieser Skin ist wohl eine Anspielung an Chernabog aus dem Disneyfilm Fantasia von 1940. ; : * Galio hat hier Ähnlichkeiten mit den eisernen Riesen aus dem gleichnamigen Warner Bros Film und auch mit Charakteren des Films "9". * Er könnte eine Anspielung an Clank aus der "Ratchet und Clank"-Serie sein. * In frühen Konzeptzeichnungen seines Splash-Arts hielt er in seinen Händen und Beine waren zu sehen. * Vor Galios Champion-Aktualisierung war auf Hextech-Galios Splash-Art im Hintergrund eine Maske von zu sehen. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Der Skin könnte eine Anspielung auf einen Imperial Guard aus der -Serie sein. ** Galios Kommando-Skin ähnelt besonders dem Ogryn, einer Spezies aus Warhammer. * Seine Kleidung ähnelt der Garderobe von Chris Redfield aus der -Serie * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Der Skin ist mit dem dunklen Portal im Hintergrund womöglich eine Anspielung auf die Warcraft-Serie Illidan Stormrage. ** Möglicherweise von diesem Bild inspiriert. * Galio ähnelt in diesem Skin Hellboy, einem Helden aus den Dark Horse Comics, aufgrund seiner roten Haut, seinen gigantischen Fäusten, den dämonenhörnern und der Chonmage-Frisur (traditionneller japanischerHaarschnitt). Seine Flügel sind die einzigen Zusätze, die nicht an Hellboy erinnern. * Die Runen auf seinem Arm sind ebenfalls auf den Karten von zu sehen. Dies verdeutlicht, dass sie eine gewisse Verbindung haben, was Sinn ergibt, da Galio hier das Tor zur Unterwelt bewacht. * Einige seiner Interaktionen spielen auf an. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dieser Skin wurde zum Valentinstag 2015 herausgegeben. * In seinem Splash-Art sieht man Galio etwas, das wie ein aussieht, aus einer -Flasche trinken. * Er hält eine Münze, die aussieht wie eine aus der Super-Mario-Spielereihe. * Dieser Skin wurde wohl stark beeinflusst von der Kunstrichtung Art Déco. * Er könnte eine Anspielung auf aus dem Film sein. * Galio teilt sich dieses Thema mit: ** ** ** ; : * Dieser Skin wurde anlässlich des 1.Aprils 2018 zusammen mit veröffentlicht. * Sein Tanz ist eine Anlehnung an den (ein Vergleichsvideo ist hier zu finden). ** Diesen Tanz teilt er sich mit . * Das Mädchen in Schuluniform im Hintergrund könnte sein, allerdings fehlen ihre Schweife. * Im Vietnamesischen heißt dieser Skin Gálio, da Gá dort Huhn bedeutet. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** Alte Splash-Arts |-|China= Galio StandardSplash Ch.jpg|Standard Galio Galio VerzauberterSplash Ch.jpg|Verzauberter Galio Galio Hextech-Splash Ch.jpg|Hextech-Galio }} Media Torwächter Galio Login Screen| Season Start 2018 - Anticipation Login Screen - League of Legends| Season Start 2018 - Commencement Login Screen - League of Legends| APRIL FOOLS 2018 Login Theme| |-|Videos= center|640px ;Sonstiges Videos Champion Teaser Galio, der Koloss League of Legends| |-|Galerie= Galio Frühes Konzept.png|Galio Frühes Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Augie Pagan) Galio Konzept.png|Galio Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Eduardo Gonzalez) Galio Torwächter Promo.jpg|Torwächter-Galio Promo Galio Torwächter Konzept.jpg|Torwächter-Galio Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Larry 'TheBravoRay' Ray) Galio Charmeur Konzept.jpg|Charmeur-Galio Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Larry 'TheBravoRay' Ray) Galio Update Promo.png|Galio Update Promo (vom Riot-Künstler Mitchell Malloy) Galio Update Konzept 2.png|Galio Update Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Gem 'Lonewingy' Lim) Galio Update Konzept 3.jpg|Galio Update Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Gem 'Lonewingy' Lim) Galio Update Splash Konzept 1.jpg|Galio Update Splash Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Victor Maury) Galio Update model 01.jpg|Galio Update Model 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Brian King) Galio Update model 02.jpg|Galio Update Model 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Brian King) Galio Update Splash Konzept 2.jpg|Galio Update Splash Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Victor Maury) Galio Update Splash Konzept 3.gif|Galio Update Splash Konzept 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Victor Maury) Galio Update Verzauberter Konzept 1.jpg|Verzauberter Galio Update Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Shuohan Zhou) Galio Update Verzauberter Konzept 2.jpg|Verzauberter Galio Update Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Shuohan Zhou) Galio Update Verzauberter Splash Konzept 1.jpg|Verzauberter Galio Update Splash Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Mike Azevedo) Galio Update Verzauberter Splash Konzept 2.jpg|Verzauberter Galio Update Splash Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Mike Azevedo) Galio Update Hextech Konzept 1.jpg|Hextech Galio Update Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler David Ko) Galio Update Hextech Konzept 2.jpg|Hextech Galio Update Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler David Ko) Galio Update Hextech Konzept 3.jpg|Hextech Galio Update Konzept 3 (vom Riot-Künstler David Ko) Galio Update Hextech model 01.jpg|Hextech Galio Update Model (vom Riot-Künstler DragonFly Studio) Galio Update Hextech Splash Konzept 1.jpg|Hextech Galio Update Splash Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Bo Chen) Galio Update Hextech Splash Konzept 2.jpg|Hextech Galio Update Splash Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Bo Chen) Galio Update Hextech Splash Konzept 3.jpg|Hextech Galio Update Splash Konzept 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Bo Chen) Galio Update Hextech Splash Konzept 4.jpg|Hextech Galio Update Splash Konzept 4 (vom Riot-Künstler Bo Chen) Galio Update Hextech Splash Konzept 5.jpg|Hextech Galio Update Splash Konzept 5 (vom Riot-Künstler Bo Chen) Galio Update Kommando Konzept 1.jpg|Kommando-Galio Update Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Xuexiang Zhang) Galio Update Kommando Konzept 2.jpg|Kommando-Galio Update Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Xuexiang Zhang) Galio Update Torwächter model 01.jpg|Torwächter-Galio Update Model (vom Riot-Künstler DragonFly Studio) Galio Update Charmeur Konzept 1.jpg|Charmeur-Galio Update Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Thomas 'Hylia' Randby) Galio Update Charmeur Konzept 2.jpg|Charmeur-Galio Update Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Thomas 'Hylia' Randby) Galio Update Charmeur Konzept 3.jpg|Charmeur-Galio Update Konzept 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Thomas 'Hylia' Randby) Galio Update Charmeur Konzept 4.jpg|Charmeur-Galio Update Konzept 4 (vom Riot-Künstler Thomas 'Hylia' Randby) Galio Update Charmeur Konzept 5.jpg|Charmeur-Galio Update Konzept 5 (vom Riot-Künstler Thomas 'Hylia' Randby) Galio Update Charmeur Konzept 6.jpg|Charmeur-Galio Update Konzept 6 (vom Riot-Künstler Thomas 'Hylia' Randby) Galio Gockelio Promo 01.jpg|Gockelio Promo }} |Sonstiges= Trivia Entwicklung * Galio wurde von Rjcombo entwickelt.List of Champions and their Designers * Galios englische Stimme, David Lodge, spricht auch .http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/David_Lodge_%28voice_actor%29 * Die visuellen Effekte zu Torwächter-Galios Login-Bildschirm wurden von Anthony Possbon designt.Anthony Possobons Webseite, Video zu Gatekeeper Galio Generelles * Galio tanzt wie Belle und das Biest aus von . Er übernimmt den führenden Part des langsamen Walzers. Champion-Einblicke: Galio, der Koloss Diese Mauern funktionierten hervorragend, wenn die Demacianer von feindlichen Magiern angegriffen wurden. Sobald sie aber ihre Soldaten in die Schlacht schicken mussten, waren diese der Magie hilflos ausgeliefert. Daher wünschte sich ein weiser demacianischer Taktiker eine „tragbare Petrizit-Mauer“, die man in die Schlacht mitnehmen könnte. Für diesen Auftrag wurde ein Bildhauer namens Durand angeheuert, und er formte einen gewaltigen Mann aus Petrizit. Die Statue diente gleichzeitig als praktisches Schutztotem und Versammlungsort für die demacianischen Soldaten. center|640px Im Laufe der Jahre absorbierte der Mann aus Petrizit unzählige magische Angriffe. Jedes Mal, wenn Magie eingesetzt wird, gibt es Konsequenzen, und in diesem Fall waren die Konsequenzen gewaltig: Eines Tages, als ein Demacianer einer riesigen magischen Bestie gegenüberstand, erwachte der Mann aus Petrizit zum Leben. Aber das ist schon lange her. Heute erinnert sich niemand mehr an das letzte Mal, als der große Koloss erwachte, und manche zweifeln sogar an der Geschichte von Galios Erwachen. Diese jungen Skeptiker trinken organische Tees und spielen mit ihren Schnurrbärten, während sie sich über die alten Geschichten lustig machen und sie als Märchen von tatterigen Narren abtun. Aber für alle Demacianer ist Galio das große Symbol ihrer Zivilisation. Er ist eine Statue von der Größe eines Berges und repräsentiert ewige Freiheit, Sicherheit und Krieg. Der Mann aus Petrizit betritt die Kluft Als Tank reicht es nicht, groß zu sein. Man muss sich auch groß fühlen. Der Champion-Designer Sol „Solcrushed“ Kim wollte, dass sich jeder Galio-Spieler wie ein gottgleiches Monster fühlt, während er die Zauber des Petrizitmannes wirkt. „Darum fühlt sich alles, was er tut, so übertrieben, wuchtig und voluminös an“, sagt Solcrushed. „Alles, was er tut, ist wohlüberlegt, wie bei einer großen, schwerfälligen Statue.“ Solcrushed hat aber schnell gemerkt, dass nicht jedes „wuchtige, wohlüberlegte“ Gameplay Spaß macht. In einer der ersten Versionen hatte Galios E (Durchschlagende Gerechtigkeit) eine lange Aufladezeit vor dem Sprint. Das, so Solcrushed, fühlte sich irgendwie schlecht an. Er sagt: „Deshalb kam mir die Idee für eine Sprung-/Aufziebewegung vor dem Sprint. Dadurch entsteht zwar immer noch eine Verzögerung, diese fühlt sich aber viel besser an, weil man sich immer noch bewegt. Es passiert immer noch was, wenn man auf die Taste drückt.“ center|640px Natürlich ist Galio nicht nur ein großer, steinerner Mann, der gerne auf Dinge einschlägt – er ist der große Verteidiger eines ganzen Volks und musste glaubwürdig wirken. Konzeptkünstler Gem „Lonewingy“ Lim stellte sich folgende Frage: „Wenn die Demacianer eine eigene Freiheitsstatue entwerfen würden, wie würde sie aussehen?“ Freiheit und Durchschlagende Gerechtigkeit für alle Das Erste, worüber wir bei Galios neuem Aussehen nachdenken mussten, war seine Rolle in der neuen Geschichte: Er verteidigt die Demacianer in der Schlacht. Und Galio führte diese Aufgabe bereits vortrefflich aus, bevor er zum Leben erweckt wurde. Lonewingy sagt: „Wenn die demacianischen Soldaten in die Schlacht ritten, wurden sie von den antimagischen Eigenschaften der Statue beschützt.“ Dank dieser Aura konnten die Ritter nur schwer von ihren Reittieren, den legendären tiefschwarzen Wyvern, geworfen werden. Daher entwarf der Bildhauer Durand Galio auch als eine Mischung aus Ritter und Wyvern, um die Einheit der demacianischen Krieger mit ihren Bestien zu symbolisieren. Die großen Flügel des Kolosses symbolisieren außerdem seine Bestimmung als Verteidiger und bilden jedes Mal einen Schild, wenn er eine defensive Haltung einnimmt. Er ist mit den Lieblingsfarben der Demacianer geschmückt: Weiß und Gold. Außerdem strahlt sein Design ein übertriebenes Gefühl von Patriotismus aus. Galio ist kühn und dreist. Er nimmt seine Aufgabe, Demacia zu verteidigen, sehr ernst, hat aber auch eine heitere Seite. „Die Leute sehen eine riesige, majestätische Skulptur und nehmen an, dass sie sich auch majestätisch verhält“, sagt der narrative Autor John „JohnODyin“ O'Bryan. „Wir waren der Meinung, es wäre interessanter, wenn er die Erwartungen nicht ganz erfüllen würde.“ Galios jugendlicher Elan beruht zum Teil auf seiner einzigartigen Art und Weise, wie er die Welt wahrnimmt. Er ist zwar sehr alt, „erwacht“ aber immer nur für ein paar Minuten und hat daher eine sehr beschränkte Sichtweise auf die Welt. „Im Grunde ist er einfach begeistert, dass er sich bewegen kann“, sagt JohnODyin. „Die Arbeit an Galio war erfrischend, weil er beim Kämpfen keine komplexen Gefühle entwickelt. Er ist einfach froh, am Leben zu sein und auf Dinge einzuschlagen.“ Und ab jetzt schlägt Galio in der PBE auf alles Mögliche ein. center|400px }} Alte Fähigkeiten Galio erhält als . }}| , senken durch Runenhaut auch Galios Fähigkeitsstärke in dem Zeitraum. * Aufgrund seiner Stufe)}}|MR}}, erhält Galio automatisch Stufe)}} zusätzliche Fähigkeitsstärke|AP}} durch Runenhaut. * Runenhaut wandelt auch die zusätzliche Magieresistenz von in temporäre Fähigkeitsstärke um. }} }} | }} |speed = 1300 |cost = |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = 7 |description = Galio feuert einen zerstörerischen Stoß auf die gewählte Zielfläche, verursacht an allen getroffenen Gegnern und diese für Sekunden. |leveling = }} %}} }}| }} |costtype = |cooldown = 13 |description = Galio gewährt dem gewählten oder sich selbst für 4 Sekunden und und sich jedes mal, wenn der von Bollwerk beschützte Schaden erleidet. Dabei ist jede Heilung 20 % geringer im Vergleich zur Vorangegangenen. |leveling = }} |Maximale Heilung| }} }}| passive Fähigkeit erhöht die Heilung. * Bollwerk hat keine Ausführzeit und unterbricht keine von Galios vorherigen Aktionen. *Wenn Galio Bollwerk auf sich selbst anwendet, so erhält er temporär durch Fähigkeitsstärke|AP}}. ** Diese Fähigkeitsstärke wird auch sofort in den Schaden von bereits laufenden Fähigkeiten, wie , mit einberechnet. }} }} |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = |description = Galio entfesselt einen Windstoß in die gewählte Richtung, der an allen getroffenen Gegnern anrichtet, und einen Pfad hinterlässt, der für 5 Sekunden Galio und seinen Verbündeten gewährt, solange sie sich auf diesem in Richtung des Luftstroms bewegen. |leveling = }} %}} }}| }} | }} |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |description = Galio verwandelt sich in eine Statue und kanalisiert für 2 Sekunden, halbiert in dem Zeitraum erhaltenen Schaden und währenddessen nahe Gegner, ungeachtet von deren Massenkontrollverringerung. |description2 = Wenn die Kanalisierung endet, verursacht Galio an allen nahen Gegnern , der um 10 % erhöht wird, für jeden , den Galio während der Kanalisierung von Gegnern erhalten hat, bis zu einem Maximum von 80 %. |leveling2 = }} |Maximaler Magischer Schaden| }} |description3 = Götze von Durand kann in den ersten Sekunden nicht von Bewegungsbefehlen abgebrochen werden, sofern wenigstens ein gegnerischer Champion beeinflusst wird. Während der Kanalisierung kann Galio Beschwörerzauber und Aktive Gegenstände einsetzen, die keine Animation haben (z.B. ). }}| kann pro Ausführung von Götze von Durand nur einmal einen gegnerischer Champion beeinflussen. ** Verhindern oder Blockierung der Initialverspottung, sorgt daher nicht für eine erneute Beeinflussung nach Ablauf der Immunität. * Champions, deren normale Angriffe harte Massenkontrolle anwenden oder ermöglichen, wie oder können während der Verspottung Götze von Durand beenden. * Götze von Durand hat eine kurze Ausführzeit und so kann daher noch nachträglich mit der Ausführort verhindert werden. ** Wird verwendet, während Götze von Durand aktiv ist, so wird der Beschwörerzauber direkt danach ausgeführt. *** Ist jedoch kein gegnerischer Champion getroffen, so wird dadurch Götze von Durand sofort abgebrochen. * Wird Götze von Durand mit abgebrochen, so wird der Schaden in der Umgebung um Galios ursprünglicher Position angerichtet. * Der Schadensradius von Götze von Durand ist geringfügig größer, als der Verspottungsradius, was dazu führt, dass auch nicht verspottete Ziele am Rand Schaden erleiden. }} }} }} |patchhistory= = Patch-Historie = V9.1: * ** Das Signalisieren dieser Fähigkeit zeigt deinem Team jetzt, welche Ziele sich in Reichweite befinden! V8.24 * ** ⇒ ** 50 / 80 / 110 / 140 / 170 ⇒ 70 / 110 / 150 / 190 / 230 ** Tornado verursacht nicht länger 30 / 40 / 50 / 60 / 70 gleichbleibenden Schaden. ** 0 (+3 % pro 100 Fähigkeitsstärke) ⇒ 6 % (+4 % pro 100 Fähigkeitsstärke) * ** 0,45 Sekunden ⇒ 0,4 Sekunden ** 1.900 ⇒ 2.300 ** Verursacht jetzt an Einheiten, die keine Champions sind, um 50 % reduzierten Schaden. * ** Der anvisierte Verbündete erhält nicht länger 20 / 25 / 30 % (+8 % pro 100 zusätzlicher Magieresistenz von Galio) Schadensverringerung ** Gegner im Zentrum werden nicht mehr länger als jene, die weiter weg vom Zentrum getroffen wurden (alle getroffenen Gegner werden nun Sekunden lang hochgeschleudert) }}